


make a trade

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-centric, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, two different established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: tendo is doing his best to give you and bokuto some alone time, but at every turn his plan backfires. dates go awry and he winds up interrupting you more than ever. after another failed date, a twist of luck gives you the solution to his problem.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	make a trade

**Author's Note:**

> it's a weird pair i know ugh but they have VIBES man. anyway, if you're on tumblr, you can make reqs at @satendou blahblahblah enjoy

The rain beat a rhythmic tattoo on the top of Tendo’s umbrella as he wandered home, matching his mood and the rapid pace of his heart. Water splashed up with every step, spraying his shoes and the cuffs of his jeans and he wondered idly if they would dry before classes tomorrow. Thunder echoed in the distance, but his pace remained the same.

Lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, he paid little attention to where he was going, choosing to stare at his feet as he wondered, not for the first time,  _ why he wasn’t good enough _ .

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out despite the danger of the rain. The racing of his thoughts quieted down when he saw your smiling face, relief washing through him at the distraction as he hit talk.

You were quiet for a moment, waiting for him to make or break the start of the conversation and, when he said nothing, you sighed. “Hurry home, okay? I have ice cream and Insidious ready to play. I don’t want you getting electrocuted.”

On the other end of the line, you could hear the steady patter of rain and a plethora of unspoken words and feelings. Normally that would have made him laugh.

You hated this, the aftereffects of a failed date or relationship. It took all the life out of your bright and bubbly Tendo, the effect of years of built up insecurities and walls. He was open and sweet as could be to the people he let in, but that trust was fragile.

“Alright.”

That one word spoke volumes about how he was feeling. Whether he was stood up or there was just no interest on their part, it didn’t matter. But he wasn’t crying, which meant that at least it wasn’t another  _ joke _ date. You had nearly burned down the dorms over that one and after a frantic night of comforting Tendo  _ after you found him _ , you had gathered up your friends and made a show out of supporting him. It had taken him weeks to recover from that and a lot of nights were spent in your arms, clingy and needy and making sure you were  _ there _ . 

Even if he didn’t tell you as much, you knew that’s what he was doing. That one stupid little prank had sent him back into his own personal hell, one it had taken you months to work him out of in the first place. Trust from him was hard to come by, but he was loyal to a fault once you had it.

“Baby, you know I love you, right?” you asked, and he almost missed it over the rain. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring down at his dirty sneakers as a flash of doubt struck through him. His heart clenched in his chest, the pain almost unbearable as he realized what he was doing to himself.

Suddenly, he just wanted to be home, where you would kiss and hug his insecurities away, proving your words were true and you weren’t just saying them.

“I’ll be home in a few,” he said and hung up. It would have startled you if you weren’t used to it. He tended to act before he thought, and once he set a course it was like it took over. Knowing a few literally meant a few, you returned to the living room, where your own guest lay sprawled across the couch still.

You could see the white frosted tips over the back of the couch, hear his quiet laughter at whatever was playing on the TV, head propped up in his hand. When you sat down in front of him, leaning against his stomach and sighing, he muted it.

“Ah, do you want me to leave? I guess it didn’t go so well,” Bokuto said, wrapping one arm around your waist. He wasn’t usually so perceptive, but it was such a specific sound that he just  _ knew* _ what it meant.

It was an impromptu date for the two of you, what with Tendo having one of his own. You had called him up an hour before and asked what he was doing and whether he wanted to hang out for a while, but with Tendo on his way home… Not that he minded you and Bokuto being together, and they got along  _ great _ , which was a relief for you. There was a running joke in your group of friends about how one of the world’s seven great mysteries was how the hell you managed to curb the two of them at the same time.

The answer was there was no curbing it, you just watched them burn. Pretty sight, usually. The chaotic energy they channeled was amazing, so long as it wasn’t directed at you. Which meant not letting them get bored, which meant you were constantly on the go. Not that that was a bad thing, it was just a  _ lot _ .

“It didn’t, but it’s storming and your dorm is all the way on the other side of campus,” you answered, running your fingers through his hair. A quick shower after he came in had rid him of the gel he had put in earlier that day-- dummy hadn’t brought an umbrella and the bottom opened just before he reached your apartment. You opened the door to find him absolutely soaked and laughing his fool head off while you ushered him in.

He sat on the couch while you towel dried his hair, leaving it artfully messy and fluffy and  _ god* _ was he ever gorgeous. You had just started making out, one of his hands on your ass and the other sliding up your shirt, when you got a text from Ushiwaka.

‘Tendo texted me. You need to call him.’

“Oh hell,” you groaned, threading your fingers through your hair. That could only mean one thing and sure enough, he was on his way home.

Bokuto hummed, catching your hand and kissing your palm and inner wrist. “If you’re sure it’ll be okay. I know how he gets and I don’t wanna intrude.”

Truth be told, he very much  _ did _ want to intrude. You and Tendo together was something he had dreamed of more than once, though you both seemed oblivious. Which was absolutely  _ ridiculous _ given he wasn’t known for his subtlety. And Tendo was supposed to be known for being good at guessing shit. Clearly that only applied to volleyball because he was missing Bokuto’s clear cues.

“Yeah, it’s too late now anyway,” you said as the lock turned with a dull click and Tendo stepped in. He looked unsurprised to see Bokuto there-- if anything he looked a little guilty. The front of his jeans was splattered with mud and there were flecks of water on his waterproof windbreaker. His breath was coming out in pants, indicating he had been running, and he collapsed onto the couch at Bokuto’s feet after dumping his jacket on the back of the loveseat.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “You ready for some ice cream and horror? Our wonderful girl here already has it ready.”

Flashing Bokuto a grateful look, you scooted down until you were seated practically on top of Tendo. The couch shifted as Bokuto stood, wandering into the kitchen and rifling loudly through drawers and cabinets. You wanted to say it was for show, to let you know he was giving you space, but really it was just how he naturally was.

Boy didn’t know how to do anything quietly.

“You wanna talk about it?” you asked, carding your fingers through his hair. The humidity had dampened the gel, his spiky locks falling down onto his forehead. They came away slightly sticky, but you did it again anyway.

Tendo stared at his knees, heaving a sigh. “She took one look at me and made an excuse to leave. Something about how she remembered her mom needed her help with something. Real original, right?”

Poor Tendo. It was a recurring theme throughout his childhood and highschool life. In elementary school, they had called him a monster. In highschool it settled down, but those who hadn’t been able to get past his appearance to see the bright soul underneath still spread rumors, calling him creepy and a freak, a thug and a delinquent. It had eased up once he made his friends on the volleyball team-- no one had wanted to get on Ushiwaka’s bad side.

Volleyball had given him a measure of self-confidence that he had never had, but that was as far as it went. Anyone outside of his circle of friends was met with suspicion, even if he didn’t show it. He was good at putting on a show for strangers, but anyone who  _ knew _ him knew the difference. You hadn’t managed to get him to agree to a date for almost a year after meeting him, working your ass off to prove to him you wanted it.

It was Ushiwaka who kept you going, promising you that Tendo liked you just as much but he was afraid. “Just give him time, and don’t give up on him. He needs this, _____.”

So, shortly after a year had passed, he finally let you into his good graces and it was like your life had exploded into color. There was never a dull moment with Tendo before, but after he agreed to a date it was like the faucet had gotten stuck on and there was nothing anyone could do to turn it off.

Everything Tendo did was done with some measure of erratic carelessness, right down to getting dressed in the morning. Dragging you along to games and on dates without asking was something you had grown used to. Seeing everything the way he did came later, when you reached the point in your relationship where your thoughts synced up and you knew what the other was thinking without even having to think.

It didn’t matter that it had been years since you first got together, you still received texts throughout the day that held no coherent meaning, but you understood nonetheless to mean  _ I love you _ . Whether it was a phrase in the book he was reading for lit class or the way the sun reflected off the screen of his phone, if he was reminded of you you were sure to find out.

You still woke up in his arms every morning, long legs tangled with yours, drool at the corner of his mouth as he snored softly into your ear. It made no difference if you had gone to bed angry with one another, you always woke up surrounded by warmth and strong arms.

So why were you the only one who could see that?

“I’m sorry, baby. She clearly doesn’t know a good thing when she sees one, if she did that,” you said, a familiar phrase versed a hundred different ways every time he came home after a failed date. 

Being completely honest, you had no idea why Tendo continued to agree to them. You admired him for persevering and not giving up, but his determination to try was somehow disheartening. Not that you were afraid he was trying to replace you, god knew  _ that  _ was the last thing on his mind, but you didn’t understand what he was aiming for. Even when you asked, he’d just shrug.

“Just playin’ the field, princess. No real reason.”

That obviously just wasn’t true, because otherwise he wouldn’t be so torn up over others’ judgments and assumptions.

His head fell to your shoulder, arms winding around your waist, releasing a long sigh into your neck. “Yeah, I know.”

It really didn’t sound like he knew, and he really didn’t feel like he knew either. The only thing he was sure of was you, the only constant good thing in his life. Besides Ushiwaka and volleyball and apparently Bokuto, but those just weren't the same.

The couch shifted beside you once again and you lost your balance. Only Bokuto’s hand at your back kept you upright, and you paused to readjust. Tendo followed suit, moving around you like a jellyfish until you were settled into Bokuto’s side, his head resting on your lap as you continued to stroke his hair.

The opening scene to The Hills Have Eyes played on the TV, the tub of ice cream Bokuto had spent 15 minutes getting out of the freezer thawing on the table beside three spoons.

“Everybody ready for some scares?” Bokuto asked, slinging his arm around your shoulders. This was new territory for him. While the three of you would sometimes spend time together studying or hanging out with friends, a whole date night was something that had never come up. Especially not after a backfired date. Usually if that happened Bokuto would book it at your request, leaving you to clean up the pieces of your partner.

Tendo hummed, his sleepy eyes half-closed, long fingers intertwined with yours on your thigh, almost touching Bokuto’s. You pressed play on the movie and silence lapsed as the opening credits played, Bokuto opening the tub of ice cream and digging out a spoonful. He offered it to you, and you giggled around the mouthful, way too big for you. Tendo looked up and smiled a little in response to the sound and sat up, receiving a spoonful in his face as well. 

Taking it like a champ, he swallowed it before saying, “I’ll be right back. Gonna go change.”

The light in the bedroom flicked on and you paused the movie while Bokuto took a bite, tempted to get up and follow after him. But he was lightning quick and settled back down beside you before you could make a decision, pressing play once again.

Bokuto slid his arm from around your shoulders when Tendo pulled you in close, nuzzling his nose into your hair. The rain still thundered outside, indicating a long and miserable walk home if he wanted to leave. Which, being honest, he didn’t. He  _ liked _ being with you and Tendo and, though he couldn’t tell for sure, thought Tendo liked having him around too. At least, he assumed that because he assumed  _ everyone  _ liked having him around. 

Can’t be wrong if he isn’t aware of it, right?

It more than surprised him-- even though he was casually watching from the corner of his eyes-- when you leaned back into his side, Tendo’s elbows digging into his ribs from the combined weight of both of you. Tendo’s face was still hidden in your neck, and he didn’t shy away from the contact, while your head tilted at a very awkward angle to meet his eye, giving him a sly smirk.

Maybe Bokuto wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was being. 

Which was absolutely true, it had just taken you awhile to figure out if Tendo would be okay with it. Also, if asked, you would swear it was Tendo who had pushed you into him, and he wouldn’t deny it either.

Tendo wasn’t  _ unaware _ of Bokuto at all. The former ace of Fukurodani-- and current ace of his college team-- was hard to miss. Frosted spiky tips, sharp yellow eyes that appeared scary until he opened his mouth and said something utterly stupid, an easygoing personality and muscles for days were all things Tendo could appreciate. That he made you happy was just a really, really amazing bonus and was one of the reasons he liked Bokuto in the first place.

The other reason being, of course, that he didn’t treat Tendo like an outsider when they first met. Nothing about his strange appearance or name had troubled him and, if anything, seemed to draw Bokuto to him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why at first, but he  _ liked  _ Bokuto right from the start. It was a lot like how he had latched onto Ushiwaka when they first met and assumed it was just his open acceptance of him.

You later pointed out that it was because the two of them were too similar. “Two chaotic entities occupying the same space. Thank god you get along or you’d destroy the world,” you had said when he brought it up to you. That had made him laugh hard enough to cry, but it also seemed to fit the way the others viewed them when they got together.

“Oh god everyone run, they’re together again.”

“Someone call _____ or they’re gonna burn the mall down.”

Etc., etc., he couldn’t remember what else they’d said. Not that it mattered, because when he was with the both of you he felt  _ right _ .

And when you had started dating Bokuto, he hadn’t been bothered because it still felt right. Until he realized that the two of you would probably want some alone time and he found himself with a lot of free time-- and doubts. Unable to process those doubts-- his mind was always too muddled and on the go to really nail down a problem-- he settled on finding his own second partner, hoping that doing so would calm his erratic thoughts.

And that obviously did not work because every time he tried to go out, he would end up interrupting your date with Bokuto. Even though you said it was fine and never seemed angry, it seemed like his attempts to give you a little bit of range were backfiring, and every time he wondered if this was going to be the night that you let him have it.

“What, ‘Tori?” you asked, breaking your eye contact with Bokuto to look down at the red head in your arms. You could hear him muttering something that sounded vaguely like an apology, but it was muffled by the sound of the TV and his face hidden in your neck. 

Bokuto looked curious when you looked back up at him, brows quirked in confusion and a question in your eyes. You looked adorable, and he snickered into his hand. He could never take anything  _ too*  _ seriously, after all and, even though you looked concerned it was outweighed by the cuteness factor.

“I--” Tendo started, drawing both of your attention. He pulled back, kneeling up between your legs and scratching the back of his head. “I’m sorry, you know. For always interrupting your dates. I’ve been trying to give you some space but it just seems like it happens more when I do. It really isn’t intentional.”

The childlike fear as he looked anywhere but at the two of you would have been amusing if he didn’t sound so nervous. Instead it just broke your heart that he thought he had to remove himself to make you happy. Of course, that was typical of Tendo. If you weren’t getting it from him, he thought it meant you didn’t need him around.

You really should’ve noticed sooner. Tendo had never dated around before you started seeing Bokuto. It was so obvious to you  _ now _ , after it had already been  _ explained _ to you, and you cursed yourself.

Before you could say anything, Bokuto’s laughter broke the silence and two sets of eyes whipped around to him. His hand covered his eyes as his shoulders shook, the sound somehow light and condescending and you weren’t sure what it meant.

When he finally looked back up, he was staring directly at Tendo.

“You know, for someone who’s supposed to be so observant you sure are oblivious sometimes. We never said we  _ didn’t _ want you around. You just went off and assumed that was the case. Did you consider we might want you here?” he asked, resting his cheek on his curled fist, vivid yellow eyes locked on vermillion.

Tendou sank down a little, hands resting on your knees, but he couldn’t look away from Bokuto. “I don’t know. I guess I never really did.”

Bokuto finally broke eye contact just to roll them, a single, fluid motion that you couldn’t hope to do in a million years. “You know, for someone who’s supposed to be so good at reading people, you really are oblivious.”

“You said that already. You’ve been hanging out with Kuroo too much. Do you even know what oblivious  _ means _ ?” Tendo asked, his voice lighter than it had been all night. It suddenly felt like his dark world had exploded with light and color, returning to him his happiness.

“No, but did I use it right?” Bokuto asked, leaning forward and it was like a switch flipped and all three of you were laughing, pure and unadulterated, until tears streamed down your cheeks and you had to stop for fear that you’d die because you couldn’t breathe.

You had ended up with your head in Bokuto’s lap as you wiped your tears away, Tendo having fallen down to lay his on your stomach while he took in wheezy breaths. Bokuto was the last to stop laughing, his arm tossed over his eyes while he gasped for air.

Carding your fingers through Tendo’s soft locks, you asked, “So does this mean you’ll stop going out with all these people that don’t know what they’ve got, Sato? I can’t stand seeing you hurting because of them. And all because you think you need to give me  _ space _ . As if you’ve given me an ounce since we  _ started _ dating.”

Tendou laughed lightly again, his eyes closing as he traced patterns into the skin of your stomach, exposed where your shirt had ridden up while you were rolling around.

_ I love you. _

_ Mine. _

_ My sunshine. _

Those were just a few of the things he thought of you on a daily basis, the most prevalent in his mind when your face flashed in his mind-- which was a very frequent occurrence, if he was being honest. If Tendo didn’t think about you at least once every ten minutes, he considered his day wasted. Which doubled if he added Bokuto into the mix, and he did. Often.

You giggled, wiggling a little as it tickled, but he didn’t stop. In fact, he started to actually tickle you, pinning your hips down so you couldn’t get away.

Two more hands wrapped around your wrists, pulling them away from where you were tugging at Tendo’s hair and smacking his arms and back, trying to get him to stop, and you wailed in despair. “This isn’t  _ fair _ . Stop, stop please, I’m gonna--”

_ God  _ if that begging didn’t sound awfully familiar. You sounded just like you did when he didn’t stop fucking you after you’d came.

Oops.

Tendo was the first to notice, his hand grazing over the hard tent in Bokuto’s shorts, and he stopped short to stare first at it then up at him. You didn’t notice that the tickling had stopped for a moment, stomach still tensed and ready for it to continue. When you finally opened your eyes, you found the two of them locked in a steady gaze and were confused by the sudden intensity.

“Can you blame me? Did you hear the sounds she was makin’? I mean, that was hot as fuck,” Bokuto said with a shrug and your cheeks flushed hot as you realized what he meant.

“Well it wasn’t my fault,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. You weren’t really upset and they both knew it, now grinning at each other. It wasn’t exactly what either of them thought would happen tonight but were either of them going to complain?

The hands that wrapped around your upper arms and tugged you up said no, and so did the hands that skimmed up your sides tickling as they pushed your shirt up. And what were you going to say, trapped between two of the most gorgeous men you could imagine? It was a literal dream come true-- you had dreamt about it on more than one occasion and woken up in a heated sweat. 

Tendo liked those nights, even if he didn’t know the reason behind it.

Lifting your arms above your head, you let Bokuto pull your shirt off over your head, leaving your breasts to Tendo’s heated lips wrapping around your nipple. A familiar hand cupped your other breast, pinching and rolling that nipple between rough and calloused fingers and you craned your neck back.

Bokuto instantly knew what you wanted, his lips colliding with yours and swallowing the little gasps that had been leaving your lips. He didn’t know what kind of lover Tendo was, but you had certainly never complained about him, and wondered how their styles would mix. 

Fingers wrapped around his, pulling his hand from your breast and he snatched it away, using it to cup your chin instead. The hand that had been on your hip, holding you steady, replaced the breast Tendou had just abandoned, occupying the wet, sensitive bud with his fingers. Your back was arched away from his chest, moaning into his mouth as he tasted you.

Tendou had engulfed your other nipple in his mouth, sucking and rolling it between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue as he rubbed your pussy outside the fabric of your shorts.

“No panties, huh, princess?” he asked, hot breath ghosting over your wet nipple and making you shiver. The shorts hid none of the wetness you were leaking, the smooth fabric feeling rough against your clit and you trembled as Bokuto’s breath hit your ear.

“Were you plannin’ to have your way with me tonight, kitten? Thought I’d fuck this pretty pussy before Satori came home?” he whispered, nipping the shell sharply while he pinched your nipple. 

You jerked in his hold when Tendo kissed the soft flesh of your inner thighs, not even realizing he’d gotten down there until you felt his teeth. He nuzzled the area now sporting a red mark, taking in the smell of your coconut body wash, hands sliding up over your hips and hooking in the waistband of your shorts. When they were off, he gave you just one long, slow lick up your slick folds before he pulled back.

“Get on your knees, princess,” he commanded as he shed his own shirt, lanky torso flexing and stretching as he pulled it over his head. While you followed his order, he and Bokuto undressed, shedding clothes and dropping them right next to the couch.

You inhaled sharply through your nose when Bokuto settled back down behind you, the hard length of his cock poking between your legs, grazing your wet outer lips. His hands roamed over your torso, taking a handful of your tits and squeezing your hips until Tendo settled in front of you, and for the first time they paused, looking at each other over your shoulder.

Bokuto reacted first, beckoning to Tendo with his finger, who leaned closer to your shoulder. You automatically shifted out of the way, hands coming to rest on his arm and chest to balance yourself.

The first kiss was hesitant and soft, testing the water to see if it was what they wanted. It was, Tendo’s chapped lips parting to glide across Bokuto’s soft ones-- the result of religious use of chapstick. He responded instantly, tongue poking out to meet Tendo’s and you could feel the reaction in the way they squeezed you tighter, until one of Tendo’s hands left, carding his fingers through Bokuto’s limp grey locks.

The taste of ice cream lingered on their tongues when they pulled apart, pupils blown wide with a newfound lust for each other, wide eyes locked. Definitely new territory, as Tendo had never managed to snag a date with another man before.

Not that he had tried particularly hard-- he just didn’t try to date  _ anyone _ , until you.

And now here he was, making out with  _ Bokuto _ of all people. Wild.

Bokuto was the first to turn his attention back to you, distracted by the way your hips moved, gliding your slick folds along his cock. He sighed into your neck, kissing and licking the juncture of your shoulder as he began to rock his to meet yours, applying more pressure to your clit.

Your little hitched gasps and pants were music to their ears, Bokuto whispering against your skin, “You’re so wet for us, kitten. Did that turn you on? You’re dripping all over my cock.”

“How do we want her?” Tendo asked, sliding his cock in beside Bokuto’s, and you shivered as they talked about what they wanted to do to you.

“I don’t know about you, but I wanna take this pretty ass. How does that sound, beautiful?” he asked low into your ear. His tongue flicked out, tracing the shell of your ear and sparks flew down your spine.

Tendo smirked when your lips parted, looking up at him with wide eyes. Leaning over you, he grazed his lips over yours, laughing in his throat at the way you followed after him, seeking more. “You gotta tell him what you want, princess. Is that okay with you?”

You nodded, a low whine leaving your lips. “Yes, Ko, please that sounds so  _ good* _ .”

The slow movements over your slit stopped, the heat of his cock receding to be replaced with long, lithe fingers, and you instantly recognized them as Tendo’s. “And how does it sound if I fuck this pretty pussy, princess? You want both of us inside you at once?”

Once again you nodded, fingers tightening and nails digging into Tendo’s upper arm as his fingers probed inside of you, stretching your walls around two at once. You were already so wet you didn’t even flinch, moaning his name as Bokuto’s warmth disappeared from your back.

Heavy footsteps receded, barely noticed in your pleasured state, but Tendo watched over your shoulder as he stomped, proudly naked, down the hall into the bedroom. There was some rustling, like he was rifling through something, before he appeared again, bottle in hand.

Tendo knew it was there, but wasn’t something he’d bought nor used very often. But when he found it one day and asked, he’d hardened instantly when you told him Bokuto was more of an ass man than a pussy man. The filthy way you said that had led to several rounds in bed, during which he found out just why Bokuto liked it so much.

The snap of the plastic cap fell on death ears as Tendo continued to plunge his fingers into your tight heat, thumb circling over your clit with every thrust. You were practically dripping down his wrist and he knew when Bokuto had started by the way you clenched down on his fingers, a surprised gasp leaving your lips.

Behind you, Bokuto pressed his slicked up finger to your tight entrance, circling and massaging until you were wet enough to slide into. You squeezed down around him, a small, needy whine filling his ears while you fell forward into Tendou’s chest. Your fingernails bit into his skin, leaving angry crescent marks and you tried to focus on the feel of three fingers pumping in and out of you, gathering up your slick wetness and stretching you open. 

A second finger pressed into your ass, scissoring just enough to feel mindblowing, while a third slid into your pussy and just  _ thinking  _ about how many fingers were fucking you was enough to send thrills of pleasure to your toes.

“God, princess, you look so beautiful,” Tendo whispered, his eyes narrowed as he watched your lips part and your skin turn pink. Each moan made his cock throb, dripping precum and aching to be inside you, but he would wait until Bokuto was ready. All he could think about was the whines and moans you would give them as they both filled you up at the same time, fluttering around them with no way to escape. Not that you would try-- you were practically begging them already, your pretty lips open and shiny as you licked them.

He leaned over to kiss you, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth and nipping, eliciting another moan from you.

Or maybe it was Bokuto that did that, a third slicked up finger probing into you, intensifying the stretch as he opened your ass up to be able to take his cock. He knew exactly how much you needed, how much you could take, and he couldn’t  _ wait _ until you were ready to swallow him up. He could feel Tendo’s fingers bumping against his as they thrust inside of you in tandem, the sounds of your slick pussy and ass making his mouth water.

The pads of Tendo’s fingers were rough, brushing against the soft spot inside of you in time with your clit and you could steadily feel your orgasm closing in, moaning into his mouth as your nails dug into his shoulder. It was one thing to cum around a toy while Bokuto fucked your ass-- it was quite another to cum around his fingers while Tendou fingered your cunt and you tricked yourself into your orgasm with the thought, crying and whining against his lips while your thighs trembled with the urge to snap closed. Your hips rocked, unable to escape their assault, Bokuto spreading his fingers more before easing them out of you.

They were replaced with the head of his dripping cock, throbbing with need and more than ready to feel you wrapped around him. He wiped his fingers off on his shirt, mindless of the fact that he’d need to wear it later. 

Tendo followed suit, lining himself up with your dripping hole, dragging his tip up and down your sensitive slit and feeling you quiver. He smirked down at you, vermillion eyes half lidded in amused pleasure, and took in your blissed out, blank expression.

The snap of the lube bottle caught his attention again, followed by the sounds of Bokuto fucking his own hand, lubing his cock up. 

While you waited, Tendo decided to make use of your mouth. Sliding the fingers still covered in your essence between your parted lips, he commanded, “Suck.”

Your plump lips immediately wrapped around them, tongue laving and teeth grazing the pad, staring up at him with the widest, most innocent expression you could manage. He could see right through it.

“You ready, kitten? I can’t wait anymore. Need to feel you,” Bokuto said, a low groan riding in his throat as he nudged his tip into you, just waiting for you to give the okay, and Tendo slid his fingers from between your lips.

“Ko, fuck yes. Give me your cock,” you moaned, reaching back to tangle your fingers in his hair. 

His lips parted against your shoulder, a shaky breath of air puffing over your skin as he followed your command. You trembled and moaned in his hold as he slid into you, his cock stretching you further still even after all the prepping he did with his fingers. Your ass offered little resistance, giving into his throbbing cock and you whined, toes curling in pleasure until he was seated deep inside you.

Tendou gave you one warning nudge before he pushed inside your slick cunt, splitting your pussy open with a wet noise and a groan, your walls fluttering uselessly around him. Your eyes rolled back, thoughts nonexistent beyond  _ Ohfuckohfuckohfuck _ , until his hips met yours and stilled.

Both men’s breathing was erratic, fingers white knuckled on your hips and sides, squeezing tight enough that they were going to leave marks come the morning, not that any of you cared. All you could focus on was the incredibly full feeling, their cocks twitching every time you fluttered around them.

Bokuto released another stuttery moan, the first to thrust slowly in and out of you, testing to make sure you could take it. When all you did was moan, tugging his hair and arching your back into Tendo, he cursed, rough hands sliding up over your ribs and cupping your tits. Your hips stuttered when he pinched your nipples, keening in the back of your throat. “What a slut, taking us so easily like this. How do we feel, kitten? You’re so tight, squeezing around me. Gonna cum in this pretty ass tonight.”

You couldn’t think of a coherent response, whimpering out only a raspy, “So good, so big, feels so good, Ko.”

Tendo tentatively rolled his hips as well, watching your eyes flutter and roll, lips parting as you cried out, both of them stuffing themselves inside you at the same time. The only thing you could do was hold on, your head tilted back on Bokuto’s shoulder as they picked up their erratic pace, not setting a solid one and you couldn’t figure out if they were doing it on purpose or not, but it was working. Sometimes they were both buried deep inside of you, sometimes they synced up so that only one of them was in you at a time, but they kept a tight hold on your tits and hips, keeping you from taking control.

The sloppy sounds of their thrusts into your wet holes overshadowed the movie still playing in the background, only getting louder the faster they pounded into you. Tendo bucked up, grinding deep into you, the coarse curls at the base of his shaft tickling your clit while the head of his cock kissed your cervix, and a sharp jolt of pleasure careened through you.

Both reacted, hard cocks jerking inside of you, and Tendo repeated the motion on the next thrust and you called his name like a plea, nails dragging down the back of his neck. A string of babbles left your lips, their names mixed with cries for more, harder, deeper. They gave you as much as they could, cocks slamming in and out of you as fast as their muscles would allow, the wet slap of their hips against yours a constant sound on top of the ones leaving your lips.

Abandoning your breast, one of Bokuto’s hands slid down, grazing Tendo’s flexing abs to cup your clit, rubbing rough circles around it and you flinched, the already intense pleasure overwhelming.

You came around them with no other warning than a sharp cry, surprising them and they hilted inside you at the same time, turning your cry into a scream, back taut and eyes clenched tightly closed. White flooded your brain, vaguely aware of the hearted moans in your ears as they came, warmth filling you, and their stiff cocks throbbing inside of you.

For a moment afterwards, none of you moved, too focused on the rapid pace of your heart and your erratic breathing. Sweat covered your skin, covering the lovebites and scratch marks you had each left behind on each other. Bokuto’s face was hidden in your shoulder, his chest heaving against your back with uneven breaths, and Tendou’s forehead rested on yours, eyes closed as he too fought to regain his breath.

Bokuto was the first to speak, a broken and huffy, “ _ Wow _ .”

You laughed, lacing your fingers between his and squeezing. “Wow is not enough to describe that. You need to expand your vocabulary.”

Tendo huffed at your antics, his sweet breath fanning across your face as he said, “That was absolutely mindblowing. Exquisite. Fantastic. Do any of those work?”

“Much better,” you answered, and almost fell back as Bokuto stood up off the couch. Your legs were too wobbly to hold yourself up properly, and his hand on your back guided you to sit down. You could feel the mess seeping from between your legs and cringed at the idea of getting it all over the couch. Looking up to Bokuto, you said, “I need to go to the bathroom and clean up. Um, help?”

With a laugh, he pulled you up by the hand and lifted you into his arms, carrying you down the hall to the bathroom. You could hear Tendo cackling from the couch at your annoyed whining, smacking Bokuto’s hard muscles. Not that you were really upset, it was just embarrassing that your legs literally  _ refused _ to work.

After a session in which you got a bit dirtier before you got clean, you were bundled up on the couch again, splayed out over Bokuto’s broad chest while Tendo was squeezed in behind you. His arm was draped over your side, idly tracing patterns into Bokuto’s skin-- as he had neglected to put on a shirt-- his head resting on his shoulder.

You had foregone the previous movie and moved onto The Grudge, the melted ice cream thrown back into the freezer in hopes of salvaging it. Tendo was gonna be pissed if it wasn’t. 

Your eyes fluttered shut, half-listening to Bokuto and Tendo’s quiet conversation over your head.

“So, we were gonna go to Tokyo for break. Kuroo and Kenma are going for a gaming convention and invited us along. Akaashi is going to. I know you said you didn’t want to come, but maybe that’s changed?” Bokuto asked, his fingers petting over your wet hair. In the glare from the TV, he could see the insecurity return to Tendo’s vermillion eyes, though he tried not to show it. 

“Are you sure? I wasn’t gonna go because I was trying to give the two of you--”

The steady rhythm over your hair stopped and your eyes fluttered open for a moment, locking onto the TV. The Grudge was in the corner, staring down at the old woman, making that awful noise, and you shut them again, trying to block out the sound with your partner’s voices.

Bokuto had covered Tendo’s mouth with his hand, cutting him short before he could finish saying “ _ space _ .”

“It’s the three of us now, if you want it to be. And yes, we want you to go. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t. You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Sa-toh-ri,” he said, repeating the name the way Tendou had so many times on the court.

He hadn’t realized Bokuto was listening to him that closely and flushed with warmth. 

“Alright, sure. It sounds like fun. Do you know what they’re doing?”

The sounds of the TV and their voices faded, a smile adorning your face as you fell asleep to the knowledge that Tendo had finally realized he  _ was*  _ good enough, if only for the right people. It was all you had wanted for him, and if Bokuto was the one to help him figure that out, it was all the better.

The rain beat a rhythmic tattoo on the top of Tendo’s umbrella as he wandered home, matching his mood and the rapid pace of his heart. Water splashed up with every step, spraying his shoes and the cuffs of his jeans and he wondered idly if they would dry before classes tomorrow. Thunder echoed in the distance, but his pace remained the same.

Lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, he paid little attention to where he was going, choosing to stare at his feet as he wondered, not for the first time,  _ why he wasn’t good enough _ .


End file.
